List of Dragon Ball soundtracks
This list contains known titles from both Japanese and American soundtracks from all iterations of the Dragon Ball franchise. Singles Dragon Ball *"Makafushigi Adventure!" (1986) *"Romantic Ageru yo" (1986) Dragon Ball Z *"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (1989) *"We Gotta Power" (1993) *"Boku-tachi Wa Tenshi Datta" (1993) *"Kiseki no Big Fight" (1994) *"Dragon Power ∞" (1994) *"Saikyō no Fusion" (1995) *"Ore ga Yaranakya Dare ga Yaru" (1995) *"Hero (Kibō no Uta)" (2013) Dragon Ball GT *"Dan Dan Kokoro Hikarete 'ku" (1996) *"Hitori ja Nai" (1996) *"Don't You See!" (1997) *"Blue Velvet" (1997) *"Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima o Uchinukō" (1997) Dragon Ball Kai *"Dragon Soul" (2009) *"Yeah! Break! Care! Break!" (2009) *"Kokoro no Hane" (2010) *"Kuu•Zen•Zetsu•Go" (2014) *"Dear Zarathustra" (2014) *"Junjō" (2014) *"Oh Yeah!!!!!!!" (2014) *"Galaxy" (2015) *"Don't Let Me Down" (2015) Dragon Ball Super *"Chōzetsu☆Dynamic!" (2015) *"Hello Hello Hello" (2015) *"Starring Star" (2015) *"Usubeni" (2016) *"Forever Dreaming" (2016) *"Yoka-Yoka Dance" (2016) *"Chaohan Music" (2016) *"An Evil Angel And Righteous Devil" (2017) *"Limit-Break x Survivor" (2017) *" Boogie Back - Miyu Inoue "(2017) *" Haruka Locco Tower" (2017) *"AKIRA KUSHIDA - The Ultimate Battle" (2017) *"ONEPIXCEL: LAGRIMA" (2017) Video Games *"Kusuburu Heart Ni Hi Wo Tsukero!!" (2005) *"Ore wa Tokoton Tomaranai!!" (2005) *"Super Survivor" (2008) *"Hikari no Sasu Mirai e!" (2008) *"Power of Dreamer" (2009) *"Progression" (2009) *"Battle of Omega" (2010) Live Action *"Rule" (2009) Regular Soundtracks Dragon Ball *''Dragon Ball: Music Collection'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Hit Song Collection'' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Nan Demo Hyakka '' (1986) *''Dragon Ball: Complete Song Collection'' (1987) Dragon Ball Z *''Dragon Ball Z Hit Song Collection series'' (1989-1996) Dragon Ball Kai ''Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack'' | Recorded = | Genre = Anime | Length = Regular - Approximately 50 minutes Limited - Approximately 53 minutes | Language = Japanese | Label = Columbia Music Entertainment | Producer = | Reviews = | Chronology = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = | Misc = }} is the first official soundtrack of the anime Dragon Ball Kai released on August 19, 2009 on CD in Japan only. The soundtrack includes the opening, ending, and background music from the show. There is a limited edition available including three bonus tracks and a Data Carddass card holder. The soundtrack includes thirty-three tracks. Some of those tracks include TV-size versions of the opening and ending themes (previously released in CD singles, episode recap and preview music, and more. The limited edition include three extra bonus tracks. |} '''Song credits' 3. Takayoshi Tanimoto (Dragon Soul) 18. Original Vocals by You Yamazaki 19. Original Vocals by Saki Oshitani 32. Takayoshi Tanimoto (Dragon Soul) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Original Soundtrack 2 (2009)'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Soundtrack III & Songs (2010)'' Dragon Ball Super *''Dragon Ball Super: Original Soundtrack (2016)'' *''Dragon Ball Super: Original Soundtrack Volume 2 (2018)'' American Soundtracks Dragon Ball *''Dragon Ball: Original USA TV Soundtrack Recording'' (1995) Dragon Ball Z *''Dragon Ball Z: Original USA Television Soundtrack'' (1996) *''Dragonball Z American Soundtrack series'' (2001-2005) Live action *''Dragonball Evolution: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' (2009) Soundtrack Sets *''Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z: Great Complete Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Hit Song Collection Best "Never Ending Story"'' (1996) *''Dragon Ball Z: Complete Song Collection'' (2003) *''Dragon Ball Z: Best Song Collection "Legend of Dragonworld"'' (2006) *''Dragon Ball Z: BGM Collection'' (2006) *''Dragon Ball Z Complete Song Collection Box: Mightiest Recorded Legend'' (2008) Movie Soundtracks Dragon Ball *''Dragon Ball: Saikyō e no Michi Original Soundtrack'' (1997) Dragon Ball Z *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Collection Vol. 1'' (1992) *''Dragon Ball Z: Music Collection Vol. 2'' (1993) *''Dragon Ball Z: Kiken na Futari! Super Senshi wa Nemurenai Music Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu no wa Ore Da Music Collection'' (1994) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Original Soundtrack'' (2013) *''Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no "F" Original Soundtrack'' (2015) Video Game Soundtracks *''Dragon Ball Z Game Music series'' (1993-1996) *''Dragon Ball Final Bout: Original Soundtrack'' (1997) *''Dragon Ball Z & Z 2 Original Soundtrack'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z 3 Original Soundtrack'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit Original Soundtrack'' (2008) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World Original Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast Collector's Edition Soundtrack'' (2009) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Original Soundtrack Overseas Version'' (2011) *''Dragon Ball: XenoVerse & XenoVerse 2 (2015-2016) Compilation Soundtracks Dragon Ball *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Best'' (2007) Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z: Bukkun | Recorded = | Genre = Anime | Length = 54:44 | Language = Japanese | Label = Columbia | Producer = | Reviews = | Chronology = | Last album = | This album = | Next album = }} is a collection of songs from the anime Dragon Ball Z. It was released by Columbia Records on August 8, 1991 in Japan only. |} |} Digital Dragon Ball The World'' (1994) ''Bigbox Dragon Ball Z'' (1994) ''Dragon Ball Z: The Best Selections'' (1995) ''Dragon'98 Special Live'' (1998) ''Dragon Ball Z: Music Fantasy'' (2001) ''Dragon Ball Z: Best Remix 2006 ½ Special'' (2006) Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Z Best (2007) | Recorded = | Genre = Anime | Length = 23:57 | Language = Japanese | Label = Columbia | Producer = | Reviews = }} is a collection of songs from the anime Dragon Ball Z. It was released by Columbia Records on September 19, 2007 in Japan only. Album information The album is essentially a part of an ongoing series of albums called the Koro-chan Pack. The album includes first and second opening and closing theme songs, the closing theme song to TV special Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Furīza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi～ (Known outside Japan as Bardock: The Father of Goku), and the closing theme to the film Gekitotsu!! 100-Oku Pawā no Senshi-tachi (Known outside Japan as Return of Cooler). Track listing #"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" # # # #"We Gotta Power" # Song Credits #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama & Kuko (Waffle) #Manna #Hironobu Kageyama & Yuka #Hironobu Kageyama #Hironobu Kageyama Dragon Ball Kai *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Vegeta'' (2010) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Ginyu Special Task Force'' (2010) *''Koro-chan Pack Dragon Ball Kai: Goku vs Freeza'' (2010) Dragon Ball Z *''Dragon Ball Z 20th Century: Songs Best'' (2013) Mini Soundtracks Dragon Ball *''Inazuma Challenger'' (2008) Video Games *''Super Survivor'' (2008) Miscellaneous works *''Akira Toriyama: The World'' (1990) *''Jump Original CD (Dragon Ball #1)'' (1993) *''Jump Original CD (Dragon Ball #2)'' (1994) *''Hironobu Kageyama Best Album 3: Mixture'' (1996) *"「F」" (2008) *''Kameha: Tribute to Dragon Ball'' (2009) References Category:Dragon Ball soundtrack albums Category:Film and television discographies Category:Articles containing Japanese-language text Soundtracks